The Princess and The Dragon
by EmilyLovesYOU
Summary: Hermione Granger thought her life was okay. Her parents basically left her alone, she was going to finish her school at Hogwarts, as Head Girl, & she had no boyfriend. Wait, hold up, so that last thing isn't so good...full summary inside!HGDM..ON HOLD!
1. The Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter books. But you see this plot line and all the characters you don't recognize, yeah I own those. I also do not own Panic! At the Disco or any of their songs…even though they rock!**

**A/N: This is set before their seventh year and then continues into their seventh year, so far. **

**Summary: Hermione Granger thought her life was okay. Her parents basically left her alone, she was going to finish her schooling career at Hogwarts, as Head Girl, and she had no boyfriend. Wait, hold up, so that last thing isn't so good, but her life is okay…Meanwhile, miles away, Draco Malfoy sat in his room, thinking about _her, _the mysterious girl of his dreams. Barely anyone knows he loves her, most people didn't even know who she really was. He hadn't seen her all summer, but that was about to change and fast. She was coming home...**

**The Princess and The Dragon**

**The Beginning of the End**

"_Every princess is said to have a prince, but this princess has a dragon."_

"Blaise, Merlin, what do you think you're doing? Come along, we're already late!" Chloe yelled.

"Late to what? Draco's? Like he'll notice, he's with Pansy." Blaise scoffed.

"First off, Mr. I-Know-Everything, Draco is breaking up with Pansy tonight and you know it. Secondly, he needs _both _of us there when he breaks up with her. Now come on, Blaise, the portkey is right over there." She said, still dragging him along.

"Fine." Blaise said as he sped up slightly.

They reached the portkey. It was in the form of a muggle American baseball bat. They grabbed onto it and felt a pull at the back of their navels. Within moments they were at the front of Malfoy Manor.

Chloe looked at the Estate next door and sighed, "She'll be home soon enough."

x♥o

Hermione Granger was sitting in a hotel suite in muggle London.

'Stupid dentists' convention has me stuck in this bloody place.' Hermione thought.

She sat there with her IPod ear-buds in her ears, volume all the way up. Her parents were nice enough to get Hermione her own suite. The suite was gorgeous. It was on the 12th floor and had a fireplace, king-sized bed, large television, IPod compatible stereo system, desk with wireless internet, kitchenette, dining table for four and a great view. It also had a walk in closet and a master bathroom.

As Hermione lay back on the bed, 'Build God, Then We'll Talk' by Panic! At the Disco came on her IPod. She began singing the words with the song. She got up off the bed, placed her IPod in the stereo dock, and began dancing around.

"What a wonderful caricature of intimacy!" she sang at the top of her lungs. There was a knock at the door. She paused.

'Who could that be?' she wondered. She looked through the peek-hole and saw her parents. 'What do they want?' Hermione wondered bitterly. They disrupted her peace, well almost peace. She opened the door to face her parents.

"Hello Hermione!" Kate Granger said cheerily.

"Hi Mom, Dad." Hermione replied with an overly bored tone.

"Sweetie we're leaving in two day, make sure all of your things that you are not bringing to Diagon Alley with you are packed. As you know tomorrow we are going to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies." Dane Granger told his daughter.

"Okay, well I'm going to bed so I'll be rested for Diagon Alley, we'll talk about the plans in the morning, right? By the way, Dad, when we get home will you please set up my new stereo?" Hermione asked with a pleading tone. Little did Hermione know she wouldn't be going back home with the Grangers. "Anyway, goodnight Mom and Dad." She said giving them both a hug.

"Goodnight Hermione." Her mother said as her parents walked away with pained looks.

'What was that look for?' Hermione wondered as she closed her door.

She walked into her master bathroom and looked in the mirror and looked at herself. She had changed a lot since the end of last year. She stood at 5'6" tall and her brown, bushy mess that was her sad excuse for hair softened out into soft, loose curls. Her body also went from lanky and un-developed to being filled out and let me tell you guys were noticing, finally. She turned slightly from the mirror and undressed. She stepped into the shower and turned on the water. She let the hot water hit her as her mind traveled. She was going to be Head Girl; her 7th year was going to be her year to shine. She began washing her hair, the scent filled her bathroom.

Once she was done, she stepped out of the shower and put a towel around her. She stepped out of the bathroom and walked up to her walk-in closet. She opened the door and stepped inside. She quickly found knickers, green short-shorts, and a white tank top. She walked back into the bathroom. After she dried off, she pulled on her knickers, short-shorts, and tank top. She stepped back in front of the mirror and grabbed her hairbrush. She began brushing her hair and once it was untangled, she picked up the blow dryer. She turned it on high and began to blow dry her hair.

She walked out of the bathroom, got into bed, and fell asleep.

x♥o

Chloe and Blaise walked up to the door of Malfoy Manor. Blaise opened the door, without knocking, for Chloe. She walked into the entrance hall followed by Blaise.

'Where in bloody hell is Draco?' Blaise thought. He grabbed Chloe's hand and led her to the Grand Ballroom, one of the four the manor had. He opened the door to the ballroom and led Chloe inside. They walked through the large mass of people looking for Draco. Blaise spotted him at the back of the room, butter beer in hand.

"Hello Draco, ready for Operation Break-Up?" Blaise asked, smirking the entire time.

"Blaise, bugger off and let me attend to my business." Draco said with an annoyed tone.

"Hello Draco, nice to see you again." Chloe said.

"Chloe, I saw you two and a half hours ago, you do live next door." He said matter-of-factly.

"Draco, when next door is **acres** away I see less of you than I do my parents." Chloe said, a bit of sarcasm in her tone.

"Well for the amount of time your parents are home, that is quite shocking." Draco said, smirking.

"Touché" Chloe replied.

"By the way, when is _she _coming home?" Draco said with a hopeful glint in his eyes, the smirk disappearing immediately.

"Soon," Chloe answered, "_very_ soon."

"Good, I don't know if I can wait any longer, I've had to act like I hate her for too long. I need to make things right." Draco said, looking like a love-sick puppy.

"Draco, stop that! People are beginning to stare." Blaise said through gritted teeth.

Draco looked around the room, giving everyone staring at him the evil eye. As quickly as everyone began to stare, they turned back to their previous conversations. Draco turned back to Blaise and Chloe, "Now, if you two lovebirds don't mind, I have business to attend to," he said straightening out his robes and walking away from his two friends.

x♥o

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling refreshed. She grabbed the IPod remote and turned it on. 'The Only Difference between Martyrdom and Suicide Is Press Coverage' by Panic! At the Disco began to play. She pushed her sheets back and got up.

She walked to her closet and searched for the perfect outfit. She pulled out a black Three Days Grace shirt and low-rise jeans. She also got some black flip-flops. She walked into the bathroom and got dressed. She turned to the mirror and brushed her hair. Once it was perfect she did her make-up. She applied base, eye liner, blush, eye shadow, mascara, and lip gloss.

She walked out of the bathroom and began packing everything. Once she was done she grabbed her purse and put in her mobile and IPod. She left her suitcase in her room and walked to the elevator. She stepped inside and pressed the button for the ground floor. She heard the ding and she stepped out of the elevator. She began her walk to the restaurant but was quickly cut off by her parents.

"Hello Hermione, how did you sleep?" her father asked her.

"Fine, are we leaving soon?" Hermione asked her parents.

"We're leaving right now, but Darling, do go ahead of us, we'll meet you in Diagon Alley in about an hour." Her mother said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Mom, is everything alright? Did Grandmother die?" Hermione asked, trying frantically to get answers.

"No honey, just stupid contacts acting up again." Her mother lied.

"Oh, okay, well I'll see you in an hour." Hermione said quickly going out to the street.

She walked down the streets of muggle London in a daze. She finally came to the pub and walked inside. Hermione ignored all the cat calls coming from the men in the pub and walked through the back wall leading to Diagon Alley.

She began walking down the street and once again someone cut her off.

'What is this, cut off Hermione day?' she wondered, now fully annoyed. She looked up at the people who cut her off this time. 'Oh, as if my day couldn't get worse!' she screamed in her head.

"Zabini, unknown little person." Hermione greeted, not caring enough to notice the short girl fuming. Hermione began to wonder how tall this girl actually was. She guessed about 5'2" tall. She seemed really short with Blaise Zabini standing there at 6'4" tall.

"The name is Chloe Abernaise, Mya." The short girl named Chloe said. Hermione looked her over; she had hazel eyes and brown hair. She looked very similar to Hermione only shorter.

"My mistake. Wait-what did you just call me?" Hermione questioned.

"Mya, duh it is your name." This time it was Blaise Zabini who spoke. The Italian boy, or Italian Stallion, as most girls called him, towered over both her and Chloe. He had deep blue eyes and had an olive skin tone. Hermione would have thought he was cute, except he was her archenemy's best friend.

"Mya, you have to come with us." Chloe said, grabbing Hermione's arm.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Hermione screamed at Blaise and Chloe.

"Mya, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, got that?"

"Yeah I got it, and stop calling me Mya. You know my name Zabini." She said giving him an evil glare.

"Yeah I do, and it's Mya. Just come with us and we'll explain later." Blaise said, getting annoyed.

"Why should I?" Hermione questioned.

"Your family." Chloe said.

"You wouldn't." Hermione said.

"Oh, that's what you think." Blaise snorted.

"Fine, where are you taking me?" Hermione asked, scared for about two seconds.

"We're taking you to…."

**A/N: Cliffhanger….Review so I know you like it…Praise is appreciated…Criticism is wanted…Just tell me how you feel or give me ideas. Love Ya TONS!!!**

**Emily**


	2. Just A Dream

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter books. But you see this plot line and all the characters you don't recognize, yeah I own those. I also do not own Jump 5 or any of their songs…even though they rock!

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed…this chapter is for you! By the way, HBP never happened in this story.**

**The Princess and The Dragon**

**Just A Dream**

"_It's so crazy how you make me go crazy. Every time that I'm near you. Cause you're just a dream. This is my reality. Totally insanity. If I could be in your dream. All I wanna do is be with you be with you. You're just a dream.  
Just a dream."_

"We're taking you to…" Chloe began.

"Malfoy Manor," Blaise finished, pulling a portkey from his pocket and transporting us all to the front gates Malfoy Manor.

x♥o

Draco walked over to Pansy, who was standing alone, apparently waiting for him.

"Hey there Drakie-poo." Pansy said inching closer to him.

"Don't call me that, ever." Draco said through clenched teeth as he balled his hands into fists by his side.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Pansy asked, mock concern in her voice.

"I'm NOT your baby, I never have been and I never will be!" Draco was over annoyed with her at this moment. He knew he needed to end it and now.

"Well, excuse me." Pansy huffed.

"Pansy, it's over!" Draco said, sternly.

"What?" she asked as her voice cracked. She began to cry very hard. "No, Draco, please, I'll do anything!" she begged as she stepped closer. "I love you."

Draco pulled himself even father away from that…girl. "That's just it Pansy, I don't love you, I've **never **loved you." Draco said laughing.

"Is there someone else?" Pansy quivered at the mere thought of her being dumped for another girl.

"Yes Pansy, as a matter of fact, there is and I actually love her." Draco said smugly.

Pansy's world came crashing down around her. 'He's leaving me for another girl and he loves her?!' Pansy thought, rage taking over her sadness. "You aren't serious, Draco?!" her crying immediately ceased for good, her rage completely taking over her entire being.

"Pansy, you need to leave , and I don't want to see you again." He said very bitterly. He knew he was being harsh, but he had waited seventeen years for _her _and he didn't want anyone, especially some meaningless girl, to get in his way.

Pansy inched closer. She slapped him square on his left cheek with her right hand. A small, yet audible, smack was heard by everyone within ten feet of them. Pansy then walked over to the fireplace she was standing by just a few minutes prior and flooed away to her home, on the other side of the country.

"That was rather...interesting." Draco said, rubbing his now red left cheek. He made his way back through the masses of people to where Blaise and Chloe were standing.

"Are you okay, Draco? I never knew she had it in her but Merlin that girl can hit!" Chloe asked, her voice laced with genuine concern.

"I'm fine. It's Pansy you should be worried about. When my father finds out, oh her family is so over. And I didn't know she could hit either." Draco answered Chloe, still rubbing his cheek.

"Really, she did look a _tad bit_ upset." Blaise remarked sarcastically.

"Oh, yes, just a wee bit." Draco said. Sarcasm dripping off his every word.

"You two, stop it, she seemed really upset." Chloe commented in a scolding tone.

"Oh, Drakie-Poo," Blaise cooed in his most feminine voice, "I love you oh so much and I want to have your babies!"

"Not funny!" Draco scoffed while crossing his arms across his very sculpted chest, quidditch will do that to a person. Draco had changed over the summer, and trust me people, mainly girls, noticed. His hair had grown a bit and fell loosely around his face. He was sick of the slicked back look and liked how his hair fell around his face. He had also grown a bit, too, now standing at 6'4". His gray blues had softened into an almost fully blue color. He guessed this was because not only had he physically changed but his personality changed as well. He wanted to be a one-woman type of guy, mind you this changed when he found out _she _was finally coming home. Draco found it very hard to believe he was now capable to _love_ someone. I mean come on, when you think of _love_, Draco Malfoy is not the name that comes to mind. When you hear hot, sexy, great in…well you know, his name comes to mind, but never_ love_. But like I said, the Slytherin Prince, Sex God of Hogwarts, had changed, all for one girl, the girl of his dreams.

x♥o

The ball ended soon after Pansy made her large scene. Draco soon said goodbye to Blaise and Chloe, even though they would be next door. The again next door didn't feel like next door. The Malfoy's manor had land all around, less to the left of their house, just enough to not be able to fully see into the window across from Draco's window, _her_ window.

His manor was still far from small, unless you consider a regulation-size quidditch pitch in the backyard along with a huge pool with two diving boards, three slides, and a waterfall. The manor itself had three stories. Draco residing on the third floor, began making his long climb up the many stairs to his room. As he reached his door, he took in a large and deep breathe and thought, 'I will finally get to see her tomorrow.' With that, he opened his door and walked in.

His room was everything you would expect from a Slytherin Prince's room. It had dark green walls, a large, king-sized bed with silver silk sheets. His master bathroom was the size of the Gryffindor common room. You know, the usual, because every teenager has that.

Draco quickly undressed from his formal robe and left him in only his boxers. He quickly climbed into bed and the second his head hit the pillows, he fell into a deep slumber, dreaming of _her_.

x♥o

Hermione looked at the manor before her. 'Wow,' she thought, 'this place is **HUGE**.' She looked next door and laughed, 'But that place is bigger!'

Blaise looked at her, a confused expression on his face. He then opened the gate and let the girls go through. Chloe walked in first, followed by Hermione. Blaise walked through the gate, shut it, and ran up to walk with Chloe. As they reached the front door, Blaise walked up and knocked using the knocker, which was in the shape of a snake.

'Some people are so predictable.' Hermione thought.

Someone answered the door.

"Hello, Draco…"

x♥o

Draco woke up at nine that morning. They were to arrive two hours later, at eleven.

"Oh my gods! I have to get ready! What am I going to wear?! Whoa, that's different, I've never cared before. I must really love _her." _ His mind broke out into different thoughts and memories of her. When he was finally released from his train of thought he looked at the clock again. "I only have an HOUR!"

Draco ran into his large bathroom and quickly showered. Once he had washed his blonde locks and bathed, he stepped out of the shower in a towel. He ran his fingers through his hair and let it air dry.

He walked out of the bathroom and over to his closet. He looked through all of his massive amounts of clothes, not able to find one thing he thought was perfect. He finally decided on a dark green button down shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans. He then got dressed and pulled on his white and green shox when he heard a knock at the front door. He took one last look in the mirror and he thought, 'She's finally here. After all this time, she's come back to us, to me.'

Draco walked swiftly down the large staircase, only taking his time once he got to the last set of stairs. As he reached the last step a wave of nervousness swept over his entire body. His mind began racing.

'What if she doesn't see the new me but only sees the old me? What if she doesn't like me? What if…' he realized he was at the door. He reached the door handle and hurriedly flung the large door open.

"Hello, Draco," Blaise said, walking into his best mate's manor.

"Hi, Draco." Chloe said, in her near sing-song voice. She too walked in, following Blaise.

That's when Draco looked outside of the door. There _she_ was. It seemed like it had been a lot longer than half of a summer since he had seen her. Draco thought, 'She is as beautiful as ever. Gods please just let her forgive me for all of those years of school and everything else. Please let her get to know the real me and see I've changed. Draco began to speak, "Please, do come in Mya."

x♥o

((MPOV))

I never knew Draco could look this good. I love the way he looks, the way his hair falls in his face is his face is so cute. Hold up- did I just say Draco, love, and cute in the same sentence? Wow, that's…new.

"Mya? Mya? Mya, you can come inside." Draco said, smiling.

Draco is actually _smiling_. At me!

I felt an intense heat rising onto my face. No boy has ever made me blush. Wow, this _is_ new.

"Okay." I told him, still blushing.

He motioned with his hand toward the entrance hall to his manor.

I walked in and he shut the door behind me. I stopped halfway through the hall. It was utterly gorgeous inside! It was silver and deep green. The hardwood floors were a deep mahogany color. I had never seen anything like it. It was completely breathtaking. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder.

"You like?" Draco asked, never letting me go. I felt a deep rush of blood go to my face.

"Very much." I said, turning my head toward him. I smiled. He smiled back.

Wait a second! This is Malfoy! What in Merlin's name am I doing?! Wait-why am I even here?

I pulled back slightly. As I turned to him, I looked straight into his eyes and asked, "Draco, why am I here?"

He let go of me suddenly, an unsure look plastered on his face. He grabbed my hand and began leading me back towards his grand sitting room.

Once we reached the sitting room, he motioned for me to sit across from Blaise and Chloe. He came and sat down next to me. Draco drew in a deep and shaky breath and began to speak.

"Mya," he began, "as you know Voldemort is dead."

"Yes, Harry defeated him at the beginning of the summer." I replied, not sure of what he was trying to tell me.

"Yes, well, um…err," Draco tried to speak, but with much difficulty. I had never seen him like this.

Chloe then took over, "What Draco means, is you're not who you think you are, Mya."

"Wait, what, and why does everyone keep calling me Mya?" I began to breathe very heavily.

"Well, because it is your name." Chloe said, rolling her eyes.

"No, my name is Hermione Marie Granger."

"No, its Mya Grace Abernaise." Chloe said rather simply.

"That's impossible!!!" I screamed.

"Why is that?" Blaise finally spoke. He had a confused expression on his face.

"Because," I began, "That's HER last name!" I screamed pointing at Chloe.

"Well, you guys are cousins." Blaise scoffed.

"WHAT! What?! What?" I started off screaming, but ended up quiet and questioning his words.

"Well," Chloe began again, "our fathers, Otto and Nathaniel, are brothers. We are heiresses to the Abernaise fortune. Your parents, Michelle and Otto, are very powerful, pureblood wizards. You are their even more powerful daughter, their **only** child.

"When you were born, Voldemort came to your parents. He wanted you as his heiress. Your parents told Voldemort they would think about it. Instead of giving him answer they decided to fake your death and gave you to a muggle hospital for you to be adopted.

"Draco here, being born before you, was next in line because of birth and power, to be Voldemort's heir. His parents, in turn accepted. Skip seventeen years. Voldemort is dead and it is safe for you to return home. Which is the very large estate to the left of Draco's manor. You _are _Mya Grace Abernaise, heiress to the Abernaise fortune." Chloe finished, feeling she said all she needed to.

"Wait-so those emo dentists _aren't_ my parents?" I asked, everything just sinking in.

"No, they're not. Your parents are most definitely Otto and Michelle." This time it was Draco who answered me.

"Oh, thank gods!" I said relaxing back into the sofa I sat on.

"What, you're not mad or anything?" Draco asked in a very confused and questioning tone.

"Well, I figured I was adopted because I have deep brown eyes, my…uh Dane and Kate both have blue eyes. Plus, I look NOTHING like either of them." I said, piecing everything together.

"Wow! That was easy!" Blaise exclaimed happily.

Chloe elbowed him in the side. She then turned to me and asked, "Would you like to see your estate?"

"Yes. Chloe, where are my parents?" I asked.

"Our parents all left for the weekend. Since its Friday, they will be back Monday or Tuesday, maybe later. I'll be staying with you at your house, even though I live on the other side of Draco." Chloe said smiling. She then added, "Blaise will be staying here with Draco."

"Oh, okay, well, let's go!" I said while beginning to stand up.

Blaise took Chloe's hand in his own and they began to walk away, leaving me and Draco alone in his sitting room.

"Well, Mya, how do you feel? That must be huge news. I know I would never be as calm as you are if I learned something like that." Draco asked as he stood up as well.

"I'm fine, better than fine actually, I'm great." I said.

"Great, then shall we be off?" he asked, offering me his hand.

I took his hand almost reluctantly, then replied, "Okay."

Then we were off!

**A/N: What do you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? Review and tell me what you think. Also, if you have any ideas…tell me! I'm open to any suggestions you may have!**

****


	3. Chemicals React

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter books. But you see this plot line and all the characters you don't recognize, yeah I own those. I also do not own Aly and AJ…who completely rock and have the best music!!!**

**A/N: Everyone who reviewed...thank you so much! Your words help me to write faster. LOL. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! **

**The Princess and The Dragon**

**Chemicals React**

"_You make me feel out of my element. Like I'm drifting out to the sea. Like the tides pullin' me in deeper. Makin' it harder to breathe. We cannot deny, how we feel inside. We cannot deny."_

((DPOV))

I can't believe she let me hold her hand! Wait-where'd that come from? Oh well, back to good thought. It's like those six years never happened, but they did. Stupid negative moments. I feel like I should apologize or something, but Draco, Malfoys' _never_ apologize. Oh well, _she_ is an exception.

"Mya, can I talk to you?" I asked, right before we got to her font door. Blaise and Chloe were already inside.

"Okay, what's up, Draco?" Mya asked, smiling at me. Merlin, her smile! It's so gorgeous. No one ever smiles at me like that. Gods she's so amazing. Draco, pull yourself together, you can do this! Okay, I've got to stop arguing with myself.

"I'm…umm…well…erm…sorry. About everything. To tell you the truth, I have known who you were since before first year and I still did all of that to you. I am truly sorry, Mya, please forgive me."

What she did next was something I never expected from her…she got on the tips of her toes and gave me a kiss on my cheek. When she back away, I felt myself blush. No one makes me blush! Oh my gods and her lips. Perfection takes human form in this girl! Wait, Draco, pay attention, she's giving you a funny look!

"It's okay, Draco, I forgive you. I fully understand why you had to do it. It was your duty. You also had a reputation to uphold and I forgive you," she finished saying what she needed to while pulling me into a hug. She wrapped her arms around my waist. I then wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her even closer. She felt so perfect in my arms, like she belonged there. I never wanted to let go. This is something I could definitely get used to.

"Ahem…" Blaise coughed from the door.

We both quickly pulled away. Mya was blushing a deep red. Gods, she's so pretty when she blushes. No, pretty is an understatement, she looks beautiful. She turned to me and gave me a timid smile. I returned it. I could hear Blaise and Chloe laughing in the background.

Chloe walked over to me and asked, "If you could let her go for just a moment or two, I would like to learn more about my cousin." Chloe ran up to Mya and linked arms with her.

Chloe started walking with Mya to the backyard.

"Come on, mate, I want to know what _that _was all about," Blaise said to me. He turned on his heel and walked back through the door. I followed him inside of the large mansion on the Abernaise Estate. Walking to the main sitting room, I found Blaise on the couch across from the fireplace. I sat in the oversized chair next to the couch and put my feet on top of the ottoman.

"So, Draco, what was that all about? I thought you were kidding when you told Pansy you were in love, but I'm reconsidering those thoughts from what I just saw," Blaise said.

"Blaise, third year, when she punched me, I already knew I loved her. Mr. and Mrs. Abernaise kept some pretty good tabs on her, always knowing where she was at all times. Right before we started at Hogwarts, her and my parents went to her house in secret. They took seven pictures of her. She was dancing in her room because she was so excited about being a witch and going to school with witches and wizards, or so they told me. Of the pictures they took, I received three. I still have them in my room…" I was just beginning my explanation when I was interrupted.

"But, why?" Blaise asked.

"She's my fiancée," I answered him, truthfully.

"What?!?!!!!" Blaise asked in a loud scream.

"We're betrothed," I said calmly.

"Does she know?! Gods, she's going to kill you! Merlin, but why?" Blaise was freaking out now.

"How could she know, Blaise? When our parents return they are going to sit us down and officially tell her. I really hope she doesn't hate me or want to personally kill me. For once in my life I have something real and that one thing is Mya. I think I'm in love with her," I told him.

"Mate, you barely know her," Blaise told me.

"Blaise, I've known her for almost seven years. I know more about her than she knows," I said to her.

"How so? What are you, Mya's number one fan?" Blaise asked me.

"More like number one stalker," I said sarcastically and began laughing.

"Mate, that's just creepy." Blaise said, still laughing.

x♥o

((MPOV))

Chloe and I skipped to my backyard. When I saw what was there, my jaw dropped. There were three huge pools, all connected underwater by small passageways to swim through. The two outer pools had a diving board and water slide each. The biggest pool, set in the middle, had a huge waterfall that looked over the whole property. There was also a huge pool house that was the size of my old house.

"Wow!" I mustered after I took everything in.

"Wow, is right. Want to go swimming?" she screamed, already beginning to drag me to the pool house to change.

"Okay!" I screamed back. We both began laughing as we neared the pool house.

As we entered, Chloe immediately ran to one of the many closets. She grabbed a pink bikini with white polka dots. She then pulled on white board shorts and white flip flops.

"Um, Chloe, what am I going to wear?" I asked her, timidly.

"Go over to the third closet and bring out all the bathing suits," she told me, pointing to the door.

I went over to the closet and pulled out the five bathing suites inside. I walked over to Chloe and placed them so she could see all of them. She looked over them and chose two for me to pick from. One she picked was black with boy-short type bottoms. The second bikini was green and silver. Green was the main color and the strings were silver. I chose the green one, something very unlike me. I quickly undressed and pulled on the bikini. It fit perfectly. I grabbed some silver flip flops and green board shorts.

We walked out of the pool house and made our way to the smallest of the three pools. This pool had a swim up bar with concrete seats connected to the bottom of the pool. We threw off our flip flops and board shorts and jumped into the cool water at the same time. We swam over to the seats and sat down.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked Chloe.

"You…and Draco," she told me as a smirk formed on her face.

"What about me and Draco?" I asked her. I mean, come on, what is there to talk about? We hated each other and now we're…okay?

"Do you like him?" she asked.

"NO! No….no?...Okay, yes." I decided to tell her the truth.

"Oh. My. Gods! I knew it! How long have you liked him?" she asked, waiting for my answer with an amused look.

"Not long, just since the beginning of sixth year," I said as if I didn't care, which is a TOTAL lie. I've liked him since…first…second...third year.

"Liar, you've liked him much longer than that." She said an I-know-your–secret tone.

"Okay, third year, so what?" I was very confused on why this mattered.

"Are you joking?! That's forever! I've been with Blaise since third year! Does he even know?!" She asked and said all of these things in…hmm…five seconds.

"How could he? He hates my two best friends. Henceforth, he hates me…right?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised, Mya," Chloe said as she swam away.

"What?!" I screamed after her.

"You didn't hear it from me but he likes you!" she yelled to me as she continued to swim away. "I'm going to invite the boys to come for a swim," she said as she climbed out of the pool.

x♥o

((DPOV))

All of a sudden, Chloe came running inside, wearing board shorts and a bathing suit top.

"You two want to come swimming with me and Mya?" she asked us.

Blaise was the first to speak up, "Yeah! Just let us go and get changed in the pool house."

"Okay, see you guys later," she said as she walked out of the room and back outside.

We walked out of the sitting room and toward the pool house. Blaise and I walked inside and quickly changed. Blaise put on midnight blue swim trunks. I put on green trunks with a silver stripe down each side.

Once we were changed, we walked out to the three pools. I saw Mya standing on top of the waterfall in the center pool, looking across the estate property. It was then an idea popped into my mind.

I walked toward the waterfall and climbed up.

x♥o

((MPOV))

I was standing on top of the waterfall when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Beautiful." He told me.

"Yeah, it is." I answered, thinking he was talking about my large estate.

"I was talking about you," he said as he turned me around in his arms to face him.

I looked up into his silver-blue eyes. His signature Malfoy look in his eyes was gone. Something else now replaced it: love.

"Draco?" I asked.

"Yes, Mya?" he asked, still looking at me with his gorgeous eyes.

"We match," I said as I burst out laughing.

He backed up a tiny bit, never letting go of my waist. He began laughing. He looks so hot when he laughs. Gods I love him. Whoa! Back up…Mya, you don't love him…do you?

x♥o

((DPOV))

Her smile is so gorgeous. _She_ is so gorgeous. Why can't she just love me back? Ugh…this is so frustrating. Every other girl I've ever had as a "girlfriend" never made me feel this way! I never even liked any of them! I've always loved her! Why is love so…complicated?

"Mya, can I ask you something?" I asked her. Here it goes.

She started laughing again, "You just did, Draco, but go ahead."

She was still smiling. Oh her smile! Draco, pull yourself together!!! "Do you hate me, Mya?" There I asked her.

She got a horrified look on her face, I wanted to kill myself right there.

"Gods no, Draco! I don't hate you! Why would you think that?!" she seemed a little upset…okay really upset.

"Just because of our…history. I thought you would utterly hate me. But, I guess not. Mya, you don't know how unbelievably great you are!" I told her as I lifted her up into a tight embrace and spun her around. When I put her down I did the only thing I could think to do.

Kiss her.

I slowly moved towards her, inching closer by the second. She began to move forward as well. Finally our lips met. Sparks flew between us. Her lips were so soft. I brushed my tongue against her bottom lip, begging for entrance to her mouth. She quickly granted it. Our tongues searched each other's mouths, becoming familiar with every part of it.

We finally pulled away. She looked up at me and smiled. I've never felt better or happier in my life. Even when I got my letter saying I was to be head boy.

x♥o

((MPOV))

I looked up into his eyes and there it was again. That loving look in his eyes. We had just kissed for the first time. Every other kiss I have ever had didn't even come close to that one. His lips were so soft. I swear I heard fireworks going off in the distance. There was only one word I could think of that could come close to describing our kiss: perfect.

We just stood there staring into each other's eyes. I then felt the need to be very sly. I broke our gaze and jumped off of the waterfall and into the water below.

x♥o

((DPOV))

I can't believe Mya just did that! She just jumped off! Oh, she is going to get it! I jumped into the water just as she was resurfacing. I landed with a huge splash. I swiftly swam to the surface and grabbed her around the waist. She fits perfectly there. I never want to let her go. She put her arms around my neck.

"Mya, will you…"

**A/N: So, what do you think? Do you like it or do you hate it? Tell me what you think!!! Review!**

**XOXO **

**Emily**


	4. Please Be Mine

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter books. But you see this plot line and all the characters you don't recognize, yeah I own those. I also do not own The Jonas Brother…who are totally awesome and way hott and their music rocks the planet!!!!!**

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed this story: Isadora120, ginsensu, -NH- Jackie - BL-, cutiexoxo, .JayyIsMee, I lUv JeSsE mCcArTnEy, ali-ali-binks, CaScAdEd-TeArS, playful, Shawneyy M, PirateFanatic, Queen Of the Emo's, gabs, turbyhurby288, Emily, and Sarah.…you rock my socks!!!! For all those who didn't…wouldn't it make you feel good inside if you rocked my socks? The answer is yes…so REVIEW!!!! By the way I would like to thank my Betas…a.k.a. Best friends ever….JayyIsMee and -MelancholyMemories-.**

**The Princess and The Dragon**

**Please Be Mine**

"_How can I prove my love? If they all think I'm not good enough? But I'll be there forever. You will see that it's better. Our hopes and our dreams will come true. I will not disappoint you. I will be right there for you 'til the end. The end of time. Please be mine. Can't stop the rain from falling. Can't stop my heart from calling you. It's calling you. Can't stop the rain from falling. Can't stop my heart from calling you. It's calling you. Can't stop the rain from falling. Can't stop my heart from calling you. It's calling you."_

((MPOV))

"Mya, will you…" Draco began.

"Yes?" I asked, a hopeful gleam in my eyes. I hope he asks me what I think he's going to ask me.

"Will you be my…" he began again.

"Come on, lovebirds, we're going inside!" Blaise screamed. Way to kill the mood, arse hole.

"Blaise, I will kill you!" Draco threatened. "Mya, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, smiling that smile I love so much.

Wait! Did he just ask that?! Oh my gods, oh my gods! Mya pull it together! He's giving you a sad look, answer him!

"YES!" I squealed and jumped into his arms.

He leaned down and kissed me again. Sparks flew, doves sang, fireworks went off, nothing else was here. Just Draco and me. The rest of the world didn't matter.

I love him.

He pulled away first and said with a smile on his face, "Come on, Mya." He took my hand and led me out of the pool.

Once out of the pool, he grabbed a towel for me and placed it around my shoulders. As he did so, he leaned down and kissed my cheek. He then grabbed himself a towel and then he grabbed my hand. We then began walking towards the house.

We walked as if we were walking through a park: very slowly. He also began to ask me questions.

"Mya, when is your birthday?" he asked me.

"August 12," I said. I then asked, "When is your birthday?"

"Mine was March 18. I just had my seventeenth birthday."

"Cool, what is your full name?" I asked. For some reason, over our six years of being schoolmates I never knew his full name, though I had some pretty good guesses.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy." He answered me. He quickly responded to what I thought would be his next question, "Your full name is Mya Grace Abernaise."

"You are too amazing," I said as I stopped walking and turned towards him. I withdrew my hand from his and placed both arms around his neck.

He also stopped walking and placed his hands on my waist and said, "Tell me something I **don't** know."

I wanted to say 'I love you' because he sure as hell didn't know that. But would it be worth it? What if _he_ doesn't love _me_? Oh my gods! What if I scare him off? What if he broke up with me because of it? All these damn 'what ifs' need to go the bloody hell away! Just go for it!

"I think I love you." There, I said it. I'm just going to stand here and look into his eyes.

"Really?" he asked me, a smile began to form on his lips. I smiled back.

"Yes!" I answered. He picked me up and spun me around.

Once he put me down, he pulled me into a tight embrace.

He pushed me back so I could look into his eyes and told me, "I love you too, Mya. I always have. Since before you even had an idea of who you really were."

"Wait, but Draco, you used to always be so mean to me. Why did you do it?" Okay, mass confusion is taking over my body!

"Well, when people thought you were a mudblood, my father had a huge reputation as a pureblood, mudblood-hater. He felt I had to uphold that reputation. Therefore, I had to be very cruel and mean. We always knew who you were, but I had to act like I hated you. Mya, I am so sorry. I had to keep it a secret because of Voldemort. He would have gone to find you and take you as his heiress. No one wanted that for you. Especially me. Please forgive me, Mya." He removed his hands form my waist and my hands from his neck and placed them in his own. I looked into his begging eyes, which were pleading for me to find it in my heart to forgive him.

"Draco, I forgive you. I understand, I'm glad you protected me," I said as I pulled him into a tight embrace, throwing my arms around his neck.

"You are the best, Mya. I hope you know that." He told me with a huge smile on his face.

"Tell me something I don't know," I told him with a smile on my face.

"You are the greatest girl in the world, make that the universe, and you are the only girl I have ever truly loved. I love you Mya. More importantly, I am _in_ love with you." Draco said never breaking eye contact with me.

"Wow!" was all I could muster at that moment. No guy had ever said that to me. Hell, no guy had ever come close to saying anything like that to me. I wonder… "Draco, what made you change, truthfully?"

"I could lie to you and say the war or when Voldemort was finally defeated, but I'm not going to lie to you, Mya. Ask Blaise and Chloe if you don't believe me, because you probably won't. When I found out you were coming home, I realized I didn't like who I was. Having two girlfriends at a time, lying to everyone, cheating, being a git, finding humor in other people's pain. Having girls for a quick lay. I didn't want to be that way when you came home. I wanted to be yours. Only yours. I wanted you to be mine. Mya, I will tell you now: I am a very greedy person and you are mine and guess what, I'm not sharing you with anyone," he told me all of this. It was one of those times when you knew the person was telling the truth and only the truth.

"Hey lovebirds, you coming inside? It's getting dark outside plus it's almost time for dinner!" Blaise yelled.

"Boys and their food." I said, shaking my head. Then, as if on some cue, my stomach growled.

"Girls and their hunger." Draco said, smirking.

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Not funny!"

"Does that mean I don't get a kiss?" he asked, trying to hide a smile creeping onto his face.

"That is exactly what it means," I said. I began laughing hysterically.

"Really?" he asked in a mock sad voice.

"Really." I said, still laughing.

"You're sure?" he asked, inching closer to me.

"Yes," I barely got that one word out. He was less than six inches away from me.

He put his lips near my ear and whispered, "Are you positive?"

"Yes," This was getting really hard for me! Bloody boyfriend!

He then did the unexpected. He leaned down and lifted me up off of the ground and into his arms. The towel dropped from my shoulders and fell to the ground below me.

"Draco, where are you taking me?" I asked, still laughing.

"Clap twice," He said.

"Um, okay?" I clapped twice and the lights came on in the pool. So did the water heater in the pool, "Draco, oh my gods, no!" I screamed.

He began laughing. He got to the side of the pool and threw me in the deep end.

I fell into the water and screamed. I then heard a splash next to me as I re-surfaced. I then saw Draco come out from under the water.

I began to kick my feet to keep me above the water. "Draco that was so not funny!" I screamed.

He was still laughing. He treaded over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry, love. How can I make it up to you?" he asked. He put on huge puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know, you figure it out," I told him, refusing to put my arms around him.

"Dinner, tomorrow, just me and you. Expensive restaurant in wizarding London," Draco told me.

"Which expensive restaurant?" I asked him.

"Starlight," he answered, looking straight into my eyes.

"Draco, we don't have to go there! It's too expensive!" We CAN NOT go there! I'd feel so bad if he felt he had to bring me there to impress me. Fish and chips at a small café would be fine.

"Only the best for the best," he told me.

"Okay, fine you win…this time. Oh my gods! What am I going to wear?!" I had been here barely a day and have zero clothes here.

"Mya, when you go up to your room with Chloe later, she'll show you all the clothes your parents got for you to wear," he told me.

"Draco, how do you know that?" I asked, pulling away a bit.

"Um. Lucky guess?" he was blushing.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, have you been in my room?"

"Maybe." He said, smiling.

"Well, come on, I want to see it!" I said, hurrying to get out of the warm pool.

"Mya, wait up!" he yelled after me.

"Catch me if you can!" I yelled behind me.

I heard him speed up as I got out of the water. I began running across the grass. I grabbed my towel and ran to the front of the house. When I got to the front door, I felt two arms grab me.

"Not so fast, Miss Abernaise." He said into my ear.

I began to giggle. "Well, then, Mr. Malfoy. Please lead the way," I told him.

"With pleasure, milady," he said, offering me his arm.

"Why, thank you, kind sir," I replied, taking his arm.

He opened the front door and led me through the entrance hall and up the stairs. Once we were done with the first set of stairs, he led me up a second set of stairs. We then came to the third floor. We walked a little down the hall and arrived at the third door on the right side of the long hallway. He opened the door for me and let me walk in first.

It was gorgeous to say the least. The walls were a dark purple and the ceiling was painted black and had silver stars on it. The room had a large, marble fireplace to the left of the room. To the right of the room were two doors: one leading to the bathroom, the other leading to the walk-in closet. The bed was a king-sized, four-poster with a deep purple duvet and silver, silk sheets. Then, all the way in the back corner, was a desk with my luggage from the hotel sitting on it.

Draco walked in and shut the door.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Yes!" I screamed in response.

"Walk with me to the window; I want to show you something." He took my hand in his and led me to the window.

"See that window right there?" he pointed to a window directly across form mine.

"Yes," I answered.

"Well, that's my window," he told me.

"Really?" I asked, not believing what he just told me.

"Yeah, that's my window," he told me.

"You never cease to amaze me." I said to him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"How did you manage our windows across from one another? Even better question, why?" This should be very fun to hear.

"Okay. Well, my parents and your parents went to…err…spy on you, right before we went to Hogwarts. They came back with pictures. When I found out what you looked like, I wanted to see you and for you to come home immediately..." He managed to say before I cut him off.

"Draco, love, we were eleven."

"I know, but when they got home, I asked our parents to put our rooms across from one another. Then they did. For the reason I did it, I don't know I just wanted to be able to know you were safe when you got home." He finished telling me.

"That is so sweet, even though we were eleven." I did think it was sweet. One of the sweetest things anyone had ever done for me.

"Yeah, it seemed like the right thing to do." He said.

"Draco, what time is it?" I asked because I began to get hungry.

"Um, let me go check. Be right back." He said as he walked through the door and out into the hallway. He soon came back and told me, "It's a little after eight."

"Oh, okay. You hungry?" I asked him.

"A little. How about you?"

"Same."

"Shall we begin making our way to the kitchen then?"

"Yes."

We walked out of the door and began descending the many stairs. He grabbed my left hand and held it in his right hand. We kept walking down all the stairs until we reached the entrance hall.

"Draco, where is the kitchen?" I was really beginning to get hungry.

"It's right this way, through that door over there." He pointed to the door a few steps away.

"Okay, let's go," I said as I sped up.

He began to laugh as he ran up to open the door for me. He held open the door as I walked through. As I saw what was inside I gasped.

"This is the kitchen?!" It was **HUGE. **There were stainless steal appliances and marble countertops. The cabinets and floor were white with black accept colors. Let's just say it was magnificent.

"What would you like to eat?" Draco asked. He opened a door at the back of the massive room and pulled out an apron. He put the apron on and turned towards me.

"You cook?" I asked.

"Yes, and very well if I do say so myself."

"Wow, I never imagined Draco Malfoy cooking."

"I never imagined you wearing green and silver." He told me smirking.

"True." I said, giving his smirk a run for its money with my own smirk.

"So, does steak sound good?" he asked pulling out all of the pots and pans he would need.

"Yes, and make some macaroni and cheese, too." I told him.

"Will do. Mya, what's your favorite food?" he asked me as he walked over to the fridge.

"Well, I'd have to say chicken fettuccini alfredo. I just love Italian food.

"I love Italian food, too, but I like spaghetti more."

"Cool. Draco, how long have you been cooking?" I asked him. He never said how long and I needed to know if I needed to find somewhere to hide the food if it was going to kill me.

"Well, since I was eleven, so six years. Everytime I would come over here, your mother would let me cook." He told me.

"Exactly how often did you come over here?"

"Everyday during the summer." He answered, smiling at me.

"Wow, but why?" I was very confused at this point in time.

"My godparents miss their godson during his time away from home."

"My parents are your godparents?"

"Yes," he told me, "and my parents are your godparents."

"Wow, that's news to me. When are our parents coming home?" I asked. I was very anxious to meet my parents.

"They'll be home anytime between Tuesday and Wednesday," he told me.

"Okay, is the food ready yet?" Okay, so hunger was taking over my body, sue me.

"One last touch. Done!" He placed a white, square plate in front of me. It had delicious looking food on it.

"It looks great, Draco!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks, babe." He sat down next to me and sat down next to me at the bar. "Let's eat! Oh wait, what do you want to drink?"

"Pumpkin juice is fine with me."

"Watch this," he whispered in my ear, "two pumpkin juices please." He said to no one.

Suddenly two goblets full of pumpkin juice came out of no where.

"It's a magical bar, really good to have."

We began to eat our steak and macaroni and cheese.

"Draco, this is fabulous! You are the best cook I know!" I exclaimed to him happily.

"Why thank you," he said to me.

We were silent the rest of the meal. Once we were done I asked him, "Can I see the rest of the house?"

"Yeah, come one, let's go," he said as he helped me off the barstool.

He held my hand the entire time. We began in our formal sitting room, and then went on to the formal dining room and the grand ballroom; all of which were downstairs.

We then went up the staircase to the second floor. My parents' room, the library, the informal sitting room, and guest room were all on the second floor.

After, we began our walk up to the third, and final, floor. Once we reached it, he pointed out Chloe's room then added, "That's where Blaise and Chloe probably are right now."

"I don't want to know do I?"

"Probably not."

We left it at that and walked across the hall from my room. He opened the door and revealed…

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Sorry! I'll try to update soon!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**XOXO**

**Emily**


	5. The Princess and The Dragon Playlist

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of these songs…well unless you count me having them on my IPod… :D**

**A/N: ****Okay, so I thought all the readers would like a list of songs mentioned either in the chapters or have excerpts of them in the beginning of the chapters. Here it is:**

**P.S. Ponder these songs, grasp the emotion, laugh at the lyrics, they do tie in some way, you just may not see it…yet. **

**P.P.S. I know it has been a while but I do have most of it written. I apologize, but with school and exams coming up I have barely had time to sleep, nevertheless type up the chapters I have written. **

**Song List:**

Chapter 1:

**Build God, Then We'll Talk** -Panic! At the Disco

**The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage** -Panic! At the Disco

Chapter 2:

**Just a Dream** -Jump 5

Chapter 3: 

**Chemicals React** -Aly and AJ

Chapter 4:

**Please Be Mine** -Jonas Brothers

Chapter 5:

**Everytime We Touch** -Cascada

Chapter 6: 

**First Date** -Blink 182

Chapter 7:

**My Love** -Justin Timberlake

Chapter 8:

**What I Like About You** -Lillix

Chapter 9: 

**One Day At a Time** -Jonas Brothers

Chapter 10:

**7:05** -Jonas Brothers

Chapter 11:

**6 Minutes** -Jonas Brothers

Chapter 12:

**Hanging By a Moment** -Lifehouse

Chapter 13:

**You and Me** -Lifehouse

Chapter 14:

**Faded** -soulDecision

Chapter 15:

**Over and Over** -Nelly

Chapter 16:

**Clocks** -Coldplay

Chapter 17:

**Freeze Frame** -Jump 5

Chapter 18:

**Supermodel** -Taylor Dayne

Chapter 19:

**Sadie Hawkins Dance** -Relient K

Chapter 20:

**Ooh It's Kinda Crazy** -soulDecision

Chapter 21:   
**Here In Your Arms** -Hellogoodbye

Chapter 22:

**Spinning Around** -Jump 5

Chapter 23:

**I Want You Back** -NSync

Chapter 24:

**London Bridge** -Fergie


	6. Everytime We Touch

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any Harry Potter books. But you see this plot line and all the characters you don't recognize, yeah I own those. I also do not own Cascada…even though her songs make me wanna get up and dance!!!**

**A/N:**** Sorry it has been forever since I updated…school is getting insane and so is track so I've been busy but here ya go! Thank you everyone who reviewed this story! You guys are my inspiration!! My betas rock—thank you two so much…and as I always tell you guys: you rock the planet we live on! **

**The Princess and The Dragon**

**Everytime We Touch**

"_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. Need you by my side. 'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static. And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky. Can't you hear my heart beat so...I can't let you go. Want you in my life."_

((DPOV))

I opened the door and revealed a mini movie theatre.

She gasped loudly, "Oh my gods!" she screamed as she ran inside. "I love this!"

"I'm glad you like it." I told her.

The room wads done in red and silver. There were 5 black loveseats the room, two in the front row and three in the back row. All across the walls were movie posters. A projector sat in the back, hooked up to it was a DVD player and a VHS player. On the back wall, a huge screen hung parallel to the projector. A popcorn maker and a candy counter were to the left. The DVD's on were on the right wall, probably over two thousand of them.

"Hey Draco," she turned toward me, "do you and Blaise want to stay for a movie night?"

"Sure, but we have to ask Blaise and Chloe first."

I knew where they were…and what they were doing...but we'd have to break it up.

"Shall we go find them, milady?" I asked, extending my hand to her.

She giggled, "Let's go," she said, taking my hand in her small one.

We walked out of her home theatre and up to Chloe's door. I knocked loudly on her door.

"They weren't…" Mya began to ask.

"Oh yeah," I responded.

She blushed and buried her head in my chest.

"Mya, I interrupt them at least once a week, it's not a big deal." I said in a comforting tone, trying to rid her of her obvious embarrassment.

Her face got a shade darker as she looked up into my silver blue orbs. She quickly saw I was serious and put her face back into my chest. She never let my hand go the entire time.

"Hey there Mya, Draco," Chloe said, sticking only her head out of her bedroom door.

"If you and Blaise would like, Mya has invited us to stay for a movie night." I said to Chloe, guessing Blaise heard me.

"Hang on a sec, Draco. Mya, are you okay?" Chloe asked her embarrassed cousin.

With that question, Mya buried her head deeper into my chest. She finally built up her Gryffindor courage and turned to her cousin and responded, "Yeah, Chloe, I'm just grand."

Chloe smirked, "Really, Mya, I'm just surprised Draco here hasn't popped your-"

"Not funny, Chloe!" Mya and I cut her off in unison.

"We'll be there in a second, lovebirds." Chloe said while closing the door in our faces.

"What movie do you want to watch, Mya?" I asked as we walked back to her home theatre.

"Do we have…John Tucker Must Die?" she asked me in an almost shy tone, which confused me. Girls.

"Yes, I believe your parents got that one," I told her.

We finally reached the door to the theatre. I opened it and held it open for Mya.

"Thank you, sweetie." She told me as she came up and kissed my cheek.

"No, thank _you_." I responded, grabbing her waist and leading her to the DVD racks on the wall.

She looked for a few moments and then pulled out a DVD. She handed it to me and I went to the DVD player and popped it in. She walked over to the projector and turned it on.

"I'll be right back." She told me as she walked out of the door, leaving me all by myself.

x♥o

((MPOV))

I walked out of the theatre and over to my room. I opened the door and walked inside. I am still stunned at the beauty of my room. I walked over to my closet door and opened it.

"Oh my gods!" I gasped as I saw my closet for the first time.

It was a huge walk in closet that seemed to go on forever. All along the walls of the enormous closet were white doors that had different labels on them. The labels ranged from Formal Dresses, Jeans, Tops, Shorts, School Robes, Informal Dresses, Pajamas, Lingerie, Shoes…and the list goes on. I decided to change into some pajamas and walked to the door with the proper label. I walked through the newly opened door and looked around. Many sets of drawers were across the room, all of them were different colors, expressing the color of the clothes inside of them. I walked over to the green section and opened the top drawer. Since it was summer, I decided on a pair of green short shorts. When I had them in my hands I walked to the black section and opened the middle drawer, looking for a tank top. I found one and placed it in my arms as well.

I walked out of the Pajamas section and went to the very back of my closet labeled Dressing Rooms. I walked into the first one and stripped off all of my clothes except my bra and knickers. I put on my shorts and tank top and walked out, leaving my other clothes in the dressing room.

I went over to the mirror on the wall near the dressing rooms and looked at myself. All of my clothes amazingly fit, perfectly might I add. The shorts came to the perfect length, not too long and not super short. The tank top hugged my curves but covered everything, well most everything. You could see a small strip of skin between the top of my shorts and the bottom of my tank top. Yeah, I looked hot.

I looked at myself one more time in the mirror. I then spun on my now bare heel and began to walk out of my closet and back to the theatre. I got to the theatre door and opened it.

"Oh. My. Gods." I gasped.

"Hey, babe." Draco said as he walked over to me.

He must have gone home because he was no longer in his swimming clothes, but green silk pajama bottoms and was shirtless. Last time I was around him when he had no shirt on I didn't really notice. But now, whoa! His sculpted, super sexy, six-pack was displayed in perfect view. It was the same pale color as the rest of his body, but he made pale work.

"What's wrong, Mya?" Draco asked me, genuine concern laced his tone.

"Nothing," I told him while smiling and gazing into his deep grey-blue eyes.

"You sure, babe?" he asked, smirking. He looked me over and said, "Oh yeah, green is definitely your color."

"Same," I said to him with a wink.

"Thanks, love." He said to me, leaning in closer and closer to kiss me. His lips finally made contact with mine. You would think after a while the kiss would have lost some spark, but no way! It just keeps getting better! His lips are soft, contrary to the popular belief. Well, belief to my old self. That sounds weird to say, "old self." Hmm…oh well. Anyway, his lips are soft and caring. To say the very least, his kisses are perfect.

"Mya, really, your room is right across the hall. We could always completely cancel movie night." Chloe said as she and Blaise entered the room, laughing.

Draco and I instantly broke apart, blushing.

"Not funny, Chloe!" Draco said as some type of defense for us.

"You're right, it's completely hilarious!" Blaise said as he and Chloe started an entirely new laughing fit.

"Hey, Blaise?" I asked, a smirk breaking onto my face.

"Yeah?" he responded, confused looks flashing on and off of his face.

"Feel…relieved?" I asked him. A full smirk now adorned my features.

Draco began hysterically laughing, nearly falling down from his doubled over position. Once he finally stopped, he was gasping for air, trying to catch his breath.

"I knew there was mire than 287 reasons why I love you." Draco told me as he pulled me into a tight embrace.

Chloe and I began to laugh once Draco released me from his arms.

"You're so cute when you're being romantic," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me.

"You're so cute all of the time." He told me as he wrapped his strong arms around my waist.

"I know, right!" I exclaimed. We both began to laugh at this.

"Okay, can we please start the movie?" Chloe asked, more so begging than anything.

"Okay, fine. By the way, we're watching John Tucker Must Die." I said to Chloe while unwrapping my arms from around Draco.

"Awesome! That movie rocks!" she said as she led Blaise to one of black couches in the back row.

Draco went and checked the projector and grabbed the remote.

"You coming, babe?" Draco asked, grabbing my hand and leading me the front row. He sat down and motioned for me to sit on his lap. He pressed play as I sat down in his lap.

The movie began to play, one of the first scenes being where the audience finds out he's cheating on all three of his girlfriends.

"Draco, can you please promise me something?" I asked, hoping I already knew his answer.

"Yeah, anything for you, Mya." He told me.

"Okay, so I know its not even our one day anniversary yet, but can you promise me that you would never do _that_ to me?" I asked him, pointing to the screen where it shows him at the restaurant with his three girlfriends.

"Mya, look into my eyes." Draco told me.

I turned towards him and looked into his eyes.

"Mya, I would never and will never, ever cheat on you. I know that you know my history, and if you want to break up with me because of it, please just tell me. You know how I feel about you. I've never felt this way or been this honest with any other girl, ever. Mya, I promise I will never cheat on you."

"Oh, Draco! I believe you, I'm just scared. You're only my fifth boyfriend and I always seem to get hurt. You are the only one I've ever felt this way about and it would hurt even more if you hurt me. But, do you think we're going too fast?" I hope he says no. I really like him and yeah, I love him.

"Mya, I will be honest with you, all of my other previous…relations, would have already been back to their house, waiting for their owl from me that would never come. You're different, Mya, and I love you for it. Please, never forget that." He told me holding me closer to him.

"Draco, how many 'quick lays' have you had?" My curious side began to take over at this point.

"More than you will ever want to hear about. You've got to trust me, it's better if you don't know." He said truthfully.

"Well, how long was your longest relationship?"

"Pansy and I dated on and off for a year, but the longest consecutive time in a relationship was…about a week and a half. How long was yours?" he asked me.

"I dated Cam for two months, the summer between fifth and sixth year. Ron for like two days last year. Viktor for five and a half months fourth year. Then Jeremy for four months during fifth year. Cam and Jeremy are muggles that live near the…um…Grangers. So Viktor was my longest relationship, so far." I told him, blushing.

"I'm guessing Viktor was your first kiss?"

"Yeah, in the garden during the Yule Ball. I'm guessing Pansy was yours?" I asked him.

"Unfortunately, she was. It was the most embarrassing thing I ever went through in my entire life." He confessed to me, a disgusted look on his face.

"I'm guessing she's a bad kisser?"

"Oh my gods, bad doesn't even begin to describe it. But you, Mya Abernaise, are a great kisser." Draco told me, changing the subject, not that I minded.

"No it is you, Draco Malfoy, who is the great kisser."

"Why, thank you, love. I'm guessing Krum was a bad kisser?"

"He was okay, but he was so much more experienced than me, so it was really…awkward."

"Sounds like it." Draco said to me, in a very bitter tone.

"Is someone bitter, sweetheart?"

"No, not at all." Draco told me, still refusing to meet my eyes.

"Baby, what's wrong? That was two years ago! I'm not bitter over you and Pansy." I told him, trying to rid him of his foul mood.

"I know, but Krum and Weasel never seemed to get over you. I just don't want to lose you, ever." Draco said. It was one of the sweetest things anyone had ever said to me.

"Draco, I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here, right now. You're not going to lose me to Ron, especially not Viktor." I told him, meeting his eyes.

"I love you, Mya." Draco told me with a genuine smile.

"I love you too, Draco." I told him with a loving look, which he returned. "Draco, are Chloe and Blaise okay, I haven't heard them the entire movie."

He began to laugh. "They're fine. These couches are enchanted to put a spell over everyone sitting on the couch to where only they can hear the other people with them on the couch. That is why we haven't heard Blaise and Chloe the entire movie." He told me matter-of-factly.

"You don't mean? Oh. OH!" It finally registered in my mind what he said.

He began to laugh louder.

"Not funny, Draco!" I told him sternly.

"Oh, but it is," he said as he began to kiss my neck.

It was then I began to giggle uncontrollably.

"Something wrong, Mya?" Draco asked in a hurt tone as he stopped kissing my neck.

"No, I'm just very ticklish." I confessed to him, still giggling.

"Oh, really?" he arched an eyebrow and smirked.

I understood why a moment after that. He began to tickle me all over my body.

"Draco! Draco!" I began laughing and begging him to stop.

"No way!" he began to tickle me more as he said that.

"Draco!" I screamed again.

He stopped tickling me finally. He then did something unexpected; he leaned down and covered his mouth with mine. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I quickly granted. Our tongues battled for dominance, his eventually winning. My arms wrapped around his neck as he pulled me closer to him.

I felt a sudden shift in weight on the sofa.

"Seriously, Mya, your room is right across the hall. It's a two second walk across the way, you don't even have to break this up." Chloe said to me while smirking.

Draco and I immediately broke apart and glared at Chloe.

"Chloe, next time, mind your own business." Draco told my oh so lovely cousin.

"Cous, I love you, but back off!" I told her, not realizing I was still holding onto Draco.

"Fine! Oh, by the way, Mya, do you think you'll be re-sorted?" Chloe asked me.

"I don't know. I mean, can I do that? Not that it matters, I'm Head Girl so I get my own dorm. Well, along with the Head Boy, whoever that is…" I got almost all of my ramblings out before I was cut off.

"I though it would be you I was to share a dorm with." Draco said, a smile coming across all of his features.

"No way!" I screamed as I pulled him close to me in a tight embrace.

"Well yeah, come on, it is us. Slytherin Prince, smartest wizard of our time. Gryffindor Princess, smartest witch ever." Draco told me, still smiling broadly.

"I don't know about smartest wizard of our time, Draco, but I guess I'll let you think that." I told him while I began to smirk slightly. Blaise and Chloe were both doubled over laughing.

"Mya Grace Abernaise, are you sure you aren't supposed to be in Slytherin?" Draco asked with a small laugh.

"The Sorting Hat contemplated it, but decided against it in the end." I told him truthfully.

"Even the hat knew of your bloodline, amazing." Blaise said, obviously awe-struck.

"Blaise, I think its time you and Draco go back to the manor. My cousin and I have girly things to discuss." My cousin told Blaise, then gave me a wink.

"Okay," he said as he bent down and kissed Chloe on the cheek. "Come on, Drake."

Draco turned to me and said, "Bye, Mya." He leaned in a bit and lightly brushed his lips with mine.

"Bye, Draco." I said once he pulled away. I slowly got up off of his lap and he stood up.

He gave me a brief hug and then Blaise and Draco left.

x♥o

((DPOV))

I didn't want to leave. I don't think she wanted me to leave either.

"You realize today has been the most eventful day ever." Blaise said as we entered my manor.

"You could say that again." I told him.

He laughed. "When is your first official date with Mya?"

"Tomorrow," I said in a nervous tone.

"Where are the new lovebirds going?" Blaise asked, curiosity dripping from each of his words.

"Starlight." I told him calmly.

"No you're not! Draco this is a first date, not first anniversary! I haven't even taken Chloe there!" Blaise said in a shocked and frantic tone.

"Blaise, as I said before, I love Mya. She's the best thing that has ever happened to me, and since the only the best deserve the best, she gets Starlight." I told him firmly.

"Okay, okay. Chill. But come on mate, it's the only first date you'll ever have with her, and you're taking her to Starlight? Where are you going for the second date, a three week vacation around the world?"

"Come off it, Blaise. You know Father would only allow me to go for a maximum two weeks." I told him sarcastically.

"Funny." Blaise said as he crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes.

"Blaise, what's wrong? You've been acting strange lately."

"Chloe. She's been, I don't know, distant. Making sure everything is perfect for Mya. Making sure the plans were perfect. Making sure we got Mya July 6th. Being sure we had Friday through Tuesday without parents. Everything had to be PERFECT!" Blaise confided in me.

"Blaise, Mya's here now. All you have to worry about is Chloe and you. That's it! Mya is all mine now and I refuse to share." I told him, realizing we had made it to my room.

"Good then, Chloe is back to being all mine. No one else is in the way." With that, he walked out of my room and over to the guest room to go to sleep.

I shut the door behind him. I then walked over to my bed and laid down to sleep.

x♥o

((MPOV))

"How much, on a scale of one to ten, do you miss him already?" Chloe asked me randomly.

I blushed a deep red before I answered, "Twenty-seven."

Chloe laughed. "I thought as much."

"Is this how you felt when you first started dating Blaise?" I asked Chloe.

"Well, since we were at school and about, hmm, a common room away, I'll say I missed him about a forty on the scale." She said with a large smile.

"So, I guess you missed him a little?" I asked while laughing.

"You could say that!" she answered, still laughing.

"What's the longest you two have been away from each other?" I asked her.

Chloe got a look on her face that showed deep thought. "Well, I've known him since forever. We always played together as children. Everyday he would come over. He was my first kiss…hell, he was my first everything. We're inseparable, but I would have to say the longest time we've been apart, aside from when he was born and I wasn't, probably two weeks." She told me after telling me the other part.

"When?" I asked, completely shocked.

"It was last summer, we broke up for two days. He was gone on vacation in Italy for three weeks. He met a girl he kind of liked, so he thought. Well, they kissed. He owled me right away and told me because he felt horrible. I instantly broke up with him. I was so furious. He came back early just to apologize to me and I took him back. He was so sorry, I just had to forgive him. I did have to threaten his life if he ever did it again, but here we are." Chloe told me, spilling her feelings to me as if we'd known each other for a long time.

"That's so sweet. So, he's your first and only boyfriend, ever?"

"Yeah. So, what's up with you and Draco? I mean you two seem so in love and it hasn't even been a day yet."

"We are in love. I know it sounds so typical of a girl to say that, but I've loved him for a long time and apparently he's loved me forever. He's my fifth boyfriend, but he's the only one I've felt this way about. He truly makes me happy." I told Chloe calmly.

"That is so cute!" she gushed, "but if he ever hurts you, tell me or Blaise, we can take him." She said as she punched each of her palms for effect.

I laughed, "I know, he won't hurt me, but in the off chance he does, you might have to hold me back." We both laughed at that.

"Where's Draco taking you tomorrow? You know, for your first date?" she asked excitedly.

"Starlight." I told her, a blush coming onto my cheeks.

"No way! That's where the richest and most beautiful couples in the world go! Do you realize I hate you right now?"

I fake cried, "You hate me?! Oh this is the worst day of my life!"

"Very funny. You know I love you, Mya, duh! You are like my sister. Oh my gods! What are you going to wear?!" she screamed, just realizing I never mentioned a dress.

"I don't know yet. Want to help me look?" I asked Chloe.

"Yeah, let's go!" she screamed as she pulled me from where we stood.

We ran out of the door and into my room. She pulled me into the closet and ran to the 'Formal Dresses' section. She opened the door and walked inside. I stayed out in the main hall of my closet.

She walked out carrying…

A/N: Ohh another CLIFFIE!!!

XOXO

Emily


	7. Author's Note

A/N: Hey there. I know I▓ve been gone forever! I▓m so sorry. Thank you for all of the support and reviews. I currently am writing more of The Princess and the Dragon right now. I▓m developing the plot twists and everything that is going to happen. Tell me what you would like to see in upcoming chapters of TPATD. Just PM me or leave a review.

Peace, Emily 


End file.
